


So, You Know How You Love Me?

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, TARDIS Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OC/ Reader is finally letting Tom into her Fandom life and has quite an excellent idea for their first outing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You Know How You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I also submitted this to Tom Hiddleston Frustration :3  
> Link: http://thfrustration.tumblr.com/post/55824085023/so-you-know-how-you-love-me
> 
> I'm always nervous about posting fics (this being my first on here) so feedback is greatly appreciated!

They sat on opposite ends on the couch, she browsing Pinterest on her tablet and he reading over a script from the laptop on his knees. The pleasant silence between them was comforting and he would occasionally reach out to hold her hand for a moment, giving her a brief smile before returning to his work.  
Without warning, she locked and set aside her tablet then scooted across the gap between them on the couch, moving under his arm  
       “Hey, Tom?”

 

      “Yes, darling?”  He asked, glancing over from the screen at his fiancée smiling up at him.  
      “So, you know how you love me?” She put on her best face, eyebrows slightly raised, looking up from under her lashes and biting the inside edge of her lip, the face that always worked on him. He could tell in that moment something was up.  
      “With all my heart.” He chuckled, returning his eyes to the script  
      “Aaaand you know how you have that blue suit?” She asked, leaning in a bit closer. He chuckled again  
      “Yes, what about it?” He was unsure of where she was leading the conversation.  
      “Well, I’m going to that convention in a few weeks…” She trailed off as he shut down his computer and set it on the coffee table. Tom shifted her into his lap and her warm arms went immediately around his shoulders  
      “Yes, you’re going as the Ninth Doctor still, right?” His fingers stroked the soft skin of her hips where her shirt had ridden up. She turned away slightly, hoping to hide her bashfulness about the question she wanted to ask  
      “Right, but what I was wondering was if you would, uhm… if you would let me make a few adjustments to you suit- completely reversible ones, mind you- and if you would go as my TARDIS…”  
His heart melted at her shyness, she’d always been so private about her fandom life with him and Tom was elated that she wanted to share it now. But, he still had some reservations about actually going out and doing it.  
      “I’m not sure, darling, it’s supposed to be your big day when you go and I don’t want to ruin it with my… Well, with my being me.”  
      “How modest,” she laughed, “You know, if you’re in character people won’t bother you for things to do with real life. It’s like a rule, no matter who you are, when you’re there you are your character, and I can even make a post about it if you want to be super safe. But, if you don’t want to, that’s okay, I understand.” She didn’t want him to feel guilty, and he could sense that yet he felt a twinge of it in his belly. One of Tom’s hands moved to cup her face and turn it back towards him, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone. He saw the sadness in her eyes and took a deep breath  
      “If it means that much to you I’ll do it.”  
A lip-splitting grin spread across her face, “Fantastic!” She giggled and hugged him tight  
      “In character already, are we?” Tom pulled her in for a kiss. He smiled against her warm mouth as she playfully nipped at his lower lip, one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other returned to her waist to continue its earlier stroking. The kiss grew more heated as their tongues played against each other for a moment before she pulled away, hopped off his lap and headed up the stairs.  
      “Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” He shouted after her and got up, she ran back out of their bedroom carrying his blue suit  
      “Gotta take this to the cleaners, I’ll pick up dinner on the way love you!” Her words came out in a rush as she pecked him on the cheek and flew out the door. Tom huffed, standing in the middle of the foyer where she left him a little aroused and more than a little annoyed.  
———————two weeks later——————————————

      “Do I absolutely have to wear the hat thing?” He called from the bathroom  
      “Hey, I worked hard on that! I even got it to spin, now come on before we’re late!”  
Tom sighed at the headband sitting on the counter before him, she did work very hard on it, he remembered her sitting up at 3am swearing at it. But why did it have to be a headband? He slid it on his head where the clear plastic disappeared into his hair  
      “Okay, not so bad.” He slid his lanyard with his name and character on it over his head and smiled at himself in the mirror. She really had done an excellent job, the outside and back of the jacket looked like the sides of the TARDIS, the white sign sewn onto the right side of his waistcoat, and she had painted “police public call box” to perfectly line up like the actual sign on a bow-tie. The little blue light on his headband even lit up and spun and, though he had no idea how she’d managed it, she’d sewn a button into his right cuff that activated a small speaker hidden behind his lapel and played the TARDIS noise. That was his favorite part.  
      “Okay, I’m coming out… No laughing.” He said, pulling open the door, “Well? How do I look?” She grinned at him from her place on the edge of the bed then stood up and circled him, admiring her work. And maybe his bum.  
      “Fantastic.” She grinned before pulling him down for a kiss by his lapels.

~fin~


End file.
